A Shock To The System
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: When Robin was mysteriously revived, he guessed that a lot of things would be different around town; however, nothing could have prepared him for what, or who he found when he returned home. (Canon, One Shot)


**Hey guys, so this is a one shot that I was literally forced to write by my one of my friends, he has pestered me every day for the past few weeks to write this, so I ended up giving in and here we are.**

 **I am 100% OutlawQueen, so stick with me on this one guys. Prepare to be confused, just like Robin is. Set in canon.**

* * *

Robin rubbed his head, there was a dull ache emanating from his chest and it hurt when he moved; somehow, by some sort of miracle he was back, he didn't know why, or how, all he knew was that he was here and he wanted to see her, the woman he had died saving. He had given his own life to save Regina, he hadn't given it a second thought, it had been through pure instinct alone, the need to protect her had taken over and he had dived in front of her, absorbing the power of the Olympian crystal which had 'obliterated' his soul; if that was the case, then how was he back, how was he in Storybrooke, alive?

He made his way through town, his hood concealing his face, he didn't want anyone to see him before Regina did, she had to be first to know that he was back; how long exactly had he been gone? Was Regina taking care of Roland? No arrangements had been made, there was hardly time for that, he didn't even get chance to say goodbye, not properly. The last thing he remembered was Regina with tears flooding her cheeks and after that, nothing, it was blank as though he was simply erased from the face of the planet, which was what Hades had said was supposed to happen.

He rounded the corner and came up to the familiar grand white house that belonged to the woman he loved; he literally sprinted his way up the drive and came to the door, should he knock? He decided against it and quietly pushed the door open, sneaking in like the thief he once was, he heard a familiar laugh and a smile came upon his face, it was coming from the sitting room.

"How about a little role play?" He just made out Regina's voice, drifting into the hall. Who was she talking to and why was she wanting to do role play? Maybe they were trying to re-enact something, thinking that it might help with whatever Storybrooke's current problems were. "Humour me; ooh, interesting, I think I can work with this."

"Regina," Robin heard Emma call, he moved to the door and saw them both sat on the couch, looking at each other; then Emma's hand came up to trace Regina's cheek. Robin furrowed his eyebrows, they must have become close friends in the time that he had been gone; he was about to go in when they moved and Emma pressed her lips to Regina's. His eyes went wide, what the hell was he watching? Regina giggled and moved to push Emma back on the sofa, before kissing her again.

He closed the door and leant against it, Regina and Emma? Emma and Regina? Together? He opened the door again, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, low and behold there was the woman he loved, straddling the woman who was supposedly her best friend. He shook his head and hurried out the front door

Why the hell we're they kissing?! He knew that Regina must have been upset about his death, but to move onto Emma? It seemed crazy, it seemed so, so un-Regina. He couldn't believe it; he couldn't have been gone that long, could he? Not long enough for that to happen, unless he had been oblivious the whole time, ignoring the chemistry between the two women. He had to say that from Emma side he had an inkling, but Regina, not so much. When had they gotten together, how long had he been dead before that happened? Had Regina relied on Emma to get her through the grief?

He couldn't get over it, seeing them all over each other, it baffled him. Then another question came to mind, where was his son? He clearly wasn't at Regina's place, it was way too tidy for a little boy to be living there, so where was Roland?

He walked for a while until he came across the graveyard and pushed open the gate, before wandering in and seeking out his grave. After a short search, he found the risen mound that was covered with soil and fresh flowers, on top there was a single arrow. He leant down and picked it up, there was a note attached to it,

 _'My dearest Robin, my heart that belonged to you is now broken, I shall never love again, any love that I could feel for another person, other than my son and yours, died with you. I don't feel like I should have been the one who got to live, but being alive right now seems to be more of a curse than death; the loss I feel at your death shall stay with me each and every day. I miss you so much, I feel like someone is squeezing me, pushing the breath out of my lungs every time I remember that you are no longer with me, that I can no longer see you whenever I please. Oh Robin, I love you and I wish I had told you more when you were alive, wish I had told you just how much you meant to me. I don't know if I can move on, not again and I can't say goodbye, so I'm settling for telling you how much I love you again and wish you were still with me. All my love, forever Regina'_

Robin stared at the note, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks; how could she write this and then go off with Emma, be happy with her? It just didn't make sense, not one bit; moving over to a bench he sat down and started to brood over what he had seen, trying to make some sort of sense out of it.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath as she held the floral arrangement close to her and walked to his grave, tucking her hair behind her ear, she begged the tears not to fall, but that plan had already disappeared as her eyes burned and her cheeks became damp.

She missed him so much, every day that went by it hurt more, she expected it to be the other way around, everyone had told her that it got better, that in time she would heal, but that hadn't happened, not in the slightest and it just got worse; when she separated herself from the Evil Queen, the pain had hit her tenfold and she had allowed herself to feel everything. Robin was dead, her Robin, her soulmate and it wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair, why should she live when he was dead?

She reached his grave and closed her eyes, he'd been gone little over a month, she just couldn't cope without him, she wasn't coping, she was just pretending to be. She laid the flowers down and a sob escaped her lips, "oh Robin," she cried.

Robin's eyes flickered open and he looked around him, he must have fallen asleep on the bench. Looking across the graveyard he saw a figure stood at his grave, wearing a familiar black trench coat, it was the one with the blue fur, his favourite on her. Why was she there, she was clearly happy and shacked up with Emma, so why come to his grave? He narrowed his eyes at her and began walking towards her, then his pace increased so that he was running. "Regina!" She whipped around so quickly and stared right at him.

"Robin?" She asked tilting her head, before she too was running. "Robin!" It couldn't be real, he couldn't really be here, but she was running nevertheless, because there he was, she could see him in front of her eyes and if she could be held in his arms for even a brief moment, it was worth it. "How are you here?!" She asked her hands finding his upper arms, he felt real, it felt like he was with her, like he was there.

The joy on her face was unmistakable, but he couldn't forget what he had seen, "I don't know how I'm here," he sighed, not smiling at her, "but here I am."

"Robin if you are real, I love you so much!" she cried, pressing her lips against his, she needed to feel something, feel the spark and it was there, but he seemed to be holding back.

"Why were you getting it on with Emma then a couple of hours ago?" He scoffed, if she loved him and was as upset as she seemed, why was she making out with Emma?

Regina laughed and shook her head, what the hell was he talking about? "Emma? Me and Emma, together?"

"That's what I thought, but I know what I saw."

"What did you see?" She asked, all of a sudden turning serious.

"I saw, you on your couch with Emma."

Regina's eyes went wide, "that wasn't me, I have been at the town hall all day. The Evil Queen," she growled.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows looking at her, what was she saying, that it was the Evil Queen?

"We're separate, I thought that if I crushed her heart, if I got rid of the darkness inside me, I might actually be able to achieve a happy ending; but she didn't die…" Regina's brain was a blur, Robin was back, the Evil Queen was making a move on Emma and apparently, Emma was letting her. What the heck? "Robin, I promise you, that it wasn't me," she traced his cheek with her fingertips. "I can't believe you came back to me."

Robin was confused, was she telling him that there was two of her, that she had split herself into two people? "Okay, well, why would Emma accept her advances?"

"I don't know," Regina wrinkled her nose, why was Emma making out with the Evil Queen? What did that mean? "Come on, quickly." She pressed her lips to his once again, before taking his hand in hers and pulling him with her. They both hurried towards Regina's house and opened the door, hearing what sounded like moaning. "Oh my god!" Regina's eyes went wide. "What the hell is going on?" She shoved open the living room door to see a film playing on the tv. Regina sighed, the last thing she wanted to do was catch her best friend and technically herself at it. "There's nobody here," she shrugged.

"They were right there." Robin waved, at this point he was beginning to question his own existence.

"Okay Robin, but you had just come back from the dead, is there no way that you could have maybe been hallucinating somewhat?"

"No, look," he pointed to the red jacket hanging from the banister.

Regina groaned, "Emma?" She was quite scared to go upstairs, scared about what she might find. "Emma! If you are in here get the hell out!" Robin and Regina walked up together, just as they were coming up the stairs one of the bedroom doors opened and the Evil Queen stumbled out wearing a corset and suspender belt. "You! What are you doing?!"

"You mean what are you doing?" The Queen scoffed, running her fingers across the material by the top of her thigh, "or, who you're doing?" She let out an evil cackle, "oh I do make myself laugh."

"You're pretending to be me," Regina pulled a disgusted face and clung onto Robin's hand.

"Ooh, you brought the thief back from the dead," the Queen's face lit up as she walked closer to them, "how did you manage that?" she traced her hand across Robin's hand, sneaking further down. "You don't look very dead dear, in fact, I would say you look quite alive," she smiled, pulling him towards her. "You might look better in my bed…"

"Keep your hands off him!" Regina snapped, grabbing her hand and pushing it away, "get out!"

"I'm leaving, I simply warmed the bed for you," she shrugged, giving Robin one last look, "when you get bored of her, come find me, after all, I'm the better half." The queen waved her hand and disappeared in a wave of purple smoke.

Regina looked at Robin who appeared so confused, yet there was another look too, especially when he turned to look at her and ran his eyes across her body. "Yes, I look like that under here; now we have to go deal with this." She sighed, pushing her bedroom door open to reveal nothing, the room was completely empty. Regina pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled Emma's number, it rang three times before she answered.

"Hey Regina, what can I do for you?"

"Where have you been today?"

"I was at the office till five and have been chilling with Killian all night, why?"

"So you weren't at my house tonight?"

"No, why?"

"No reason." Regina shook her head, this was getting worse, then the door the en-suit flung open.

"Your majesty…"

"Gold?" Robin stared at Regina who was staring at Rumple.

"Don't ask," Rumple rolled his eyes and picked something up off the floor, shoving it in his pocket, "Robin, glad you could join us again." He waved his hands and the red smoke followed, resulting in his disappearance.

Robin turned to look at Regina, she looked totally bemused. "What exactly happened whilst I've been gone?"

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
